


The one Field Trip Fic where Flash has a Braincell

by GoshWordsCanBeTough



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: "He will only have peace once he dies" nonsense, Because I seriously need it, I should warn you that this is both very silly and that I wrote it while sleep deprived, It aint great I can assure you that, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, So Im fixing it for myself, This is super indulgent not gonna lie, This takes place in a post engame AU where Tony lives because FUCK CANON THATS WHY, also hey I finally added chapter two, but its cute so who cares really, due to personal reasons I feel attacked by the fact that they killed Tony because of that, its not as funny as the first one but I think its better written, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoshWordsCanBeTough/pseuds/GoshWordsCanBeTough
Summary: Sadly, one singular braincell is not enough and MJ has to verbally murder him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Peter´s field trip to starks industries because I have no self control.  
> This takes place after endgame but in AU where Steve was the one that died saving the earth and Tony survived because I'm calling bullshit on the whole “Tony would only have peace in death” shit and on the whole Steve “Till-The-End-Of-The-Line” Rogers ditches Bucky to go and not only fuck Peggy, but also the entIRE TIMELINE-  
> Where was I? Ah, yes, a self indulgent fic.

Things after everyone got ,quite literally, willed back into existence were weird, emotional and confusing for the first couple of months.  
Millions of families were reunited while thousands of kids mourned the loss of one or both parents due to suicide.  
Those that came back had to try and cope with the fact that five years passed while they were out of existence. 5 years seem like a century when you are a parent that was missing during that time, unable to watch your kid grow and develop.  
Memorials for the vanished were being removed while memorials for the lost heroes were being built. The world mourned the deaths of Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov.  
Just when it seemed as if the chaos was finally starting to settle, his teacher had announced what was likely going to be the cause of Peter´s (perhaps permanent) doom: They were going to Stark Industries on a field trip.  
Now, even if we ignore the fact that Peter has a Shitty™ luck when it comes to field trips, this was a problem for a number of other reasons, the main one being his internship. No, not because people doubted he had one and bullied him for it, after all, they saw the pictures he and Tony took and, despite what you might think, even Flash ,with his barely functioning brain cell, believed him after that.  
The problem was that there was no internship, that Tony had retired and didnt work at the labs on the tower anymore, that 5 long years passed since the last time he went there so God only knows the changes that the place went through, that the badge he had that allowed him access to the tower had been cancelled after his death and that his name was probably deleted from their database.  
So, this was bound to be interesting.  
And a whole week of panicking later, here he was, quietly following the group into the tower and to the reception, where a guy in a black polo with the company´s logo, a blue tie, glasses and the expression of a man that was dead inside, was waiting for them. He seemed to be holding a plastic box filled with badges.  
“Welcome Midtown High to Stark Industries, also known as Stark Tower. My name is Logan Berry and I have the pleasure to be your tour guide today.” He greeted in a formal and very monotone voice. “Now I will call your names so you can come pick up the badges that will allow you access to the labs that we will visit during our tour”.  
Everything was fine and well until Logan called Peter´s name, then Flash asked, may I add, way more loudly than necessary:  
“Mr Berry, why are you giving Parker a badge? He should already have one, he works here as an intern”  
“There weren't any Peter Parker´s in the system when I went to personally print out the badges for this trip, therefore I printed him a badge because it is required to access the labs, as I previously mentioned” He said, looking at Flash like he was dense.  
“What? ” Flash said, flabbergasted “But the pictures-Wait were you actually lying about your internship for attention the whole time, Penis?” Flash asked, an odd hint of happiness and smugness in his voice as he looked at Peter with a delighted expression.  
Peter shifted awkwardly on his spot, fidgeting with a loose thread of his sweatshirt.  
“I-uh-didnt lie, but uh-”  
“Oh my god you did lie! I cant believe-” And MJ cut him off  
“Flash, he didn't lie, I can guarantee you that”  
“Yeah? If he didnt lie then how do you explain the fact that he doesn't have a badge? And that he doesn't even figure in the system as one of their employees?”  
MJ looked at him in the eye with a completely deadpan expression.  
“He died Flash. He went poof out of reality for 5 years, of course he doesn't fucking work here anymore”  
And would you look at that, now you didn't need to be Peter to hear a pin drop.  
“I- Shit.” Flash said, accurately expressing what everyone was thinking.


	2. Mr.Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash has an aneurysm.

Logan was showing them the floors where the offices were located while explaining them the inner works of “the business side of Stark Industries which is just as interesting as the cool robots, now stop whining-” when Peter was distracted by the noise of a fast approaching and Very Excited toddler, which, understandably deeply confused him for a minute there. But luckily all confusion ended when he saw Morgan.

“PETEY!” Came the delighted scream from the child that was running straight at him like her life depended on it.

Peter’s whole class turned to look at him, completely baffled and confused as he catched a giggling Morgan in his arms and spun her around, a matching smile on his face. While hushed whispers of _What The Fuck is that kid doing here Alone_ were exchanged between his classmates, Morgan saw Logan and waved enthusiastically at him and ,for the first time in the whole tour, Logan actually smiled, a fond look on his eyes.

“Salutations, Little Miss Stark.” Greeted Logan and the entire class froze.

It was understandable anyways, seeing Tony Stark’s child enthusiastically tell Peter about how much “fun she was having today that Dad had brought her to visit mommy in her office” was a bit of a jarring image. Like two incredibly ludicrous concepts clashing and making themselves real right in front of your eyes.

Morgan stopped her rambling when she heard the pair of voices that seemed to be approaching them and coming from the same hallway she had come from. Peter immediately let her down from his arms without even being asked to, but she still kept holding his hand. Then Tony and Pepper Stark walked into the corridor.

“Mom! Dad! Look! I found Petey!” Exclaimed the child while holding Peter’s hand up like a trophy. Peter waved.

“Good morning Pepper, Mr.Stark” Said Peter grinning and when Tony Stark actually pouted at that, Peter’s classmates wondered if this was what having a stroke felt like.

“For the love of everything that is holy Peter, stop calling me Mr.Stark. You spend more time in our house than in yours.” Tony practically whined.

Peter smiled sweetly, a devious glint in his eyes.

“Would Mr.Dad be better?” He asked innocently and _would you look at that Flash was starting to have an aneurysm._

“You know what, I will take it, it is better.” Tony said, a fond sort of exasperation in his eyes.

“We were about to go have lunch, do you want to come with us, honey?” Pepper offered.

“I would love to but I need to stay at the tour, I will have to write a report about it and a lot of stuff changed since I last-uh, was here.” He answered.

“Easy solution, come to eat with us and then I will show you around.” Tony said, his smile perhaps a bit strained, not unlike the smile of someone who is repressing unwanted memories.

Peter looked at his teacher, silently asking for permission and the man shrugged with a “What do you expect me to say” expression and nodded.

“Yeah! Thank you, Mr.Dad, I would love that.”

 


End file.
